


Isn't this why we came? (Tell me if you feel it too)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other, but also weird, i dont know what came over me, idk i like it though, its allydia but i guess it you feel like it imagine it as any other femslash, super sorry, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was.</p><p> </p><p>(AKA me vomiting my feelings about Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko into a word doc, and producing this drabble. This is Allison/Lydia but it doesn't actually have any names.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't this why we came? (Tell me if you feel it too)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, this fucked with my feelings and I wrote it. Also it's super short so. I dunno, it's inspired by Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko, and that's what the title is from as well. I like to imagine this as an indie coming of age film with no real plot, its during the canon Teen Wolf time line, starts when Allison shows up and ends when she dies.

It was stolen looks from across the room, magazines hiding how their eyes lingered, glossy pink nails trailing down pale thighs, moments taken just to breathe in the space between them, hurried words and unhurried movements. Whispered confessions beneath blankets and the night sky, and waking up tangled and warm, the air thick with unsaid promises. It was soft morning breath shielding the quiet, humming over the stove, and sleepy eyes with gentle smiles. It was taking these moments between them, carrying them when the time got strained, stressed and quick. Repeating the promises as muttered prayers, the names as those of deities, not to be taken in vain. It was their first thought, and their last, during the dawn and the dusk of every day. It was hearts beating at the same pace, drawing strength and giving it, letting their entwined fingers give them solace. It was cradled arms after their voices were hoarse from screaming, chipped fingernails and scratched arms, bleeding feet and torn hair. Late nights in bathrooms, patching scars, cool tiles and warm touches. Comfort came in the shared showers, steaming water beating down on them, and afterwards, it came in the blankets, too many but they were still cold. Soft blinking in the pale morning, feet touching under tables, sitting too close together, it was giggling again for the first time, slender fingers tucking hair behind ears, scattered Bobby pins and make up, the sounds of together filling the house. It was shared feelings and bodies, shared moments and shared happiness.  
It was.  
Until, the day Allison was taken from Lydia.  
And then, it broke.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love if you commented!! but also say no to being peer pressured. come chill with me on tumblr - anaphylactic-rock is the name, dramatic poses are the game


End file.
